Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging assembly and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a packaging assembly for shipping a container and method of assembling same wherein the container is disposed upon a support member and a sheet of material is wrapped about the support member and the container such that the sheet of material encompasses the support member and at least a portion of the container.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a packaging assembly for shipping a container and method of assembling same wherein the container is disposed upon a support member and a sheet of material is wrapped about the support member and the container such that the sheet of material encompasses the support member and at least a portion of the container and wherein sheet extension is disposed about at least a portion of the container so as to provide an item receiving cavity.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.